I am a fking man!
by FoxtrotRKB
Summary: "Cut it. Short" I told the hairdresser. A story about Gajeel and his long and beautiful hair. One-shot. Rated T for Gajeel's bad language.
**Okay, so my first fanfic in this new-me account and, of course, it's a GaLe. Foxy, you have to stop it. YOU HAVE AN OBSESSION.**

 **Oh well. I hope you like it, it's not the best of the best, but it's decent at least (I guess...) I got the idea of this fic while daydreaming of my beloved Khal Drogo (yeah, I don't know either how I went from Khal Drogo's abs to Gajeel and his hair)**

 **Hope you like it, hope you love it, and hope you have a nice day! Love ya!**

 **Oh yeah, english is NOT my mother tongue, so expect some mistakes (I hope I didn't make a lot of them). If you see one that really bothers you, don't be shy, tell me in a review or a PM and I'll fix it ASAP.**

.

.

.

"Cut it. Short." I told the hairdresser.

I knew I was gonna miss my long hair, but still. My piercings would be trademark enough. I can't believe that it's happened this many times. I mean, yeah the hair is long, but what the hell man?! I am a muscled man, broad shoulders and all that shit. Even Schwarzenegger in his good times envies me! Then, why does it always happen?! I guess I'll tell you. Okay, so I was in town, walking home, when two guys started catcalling me. ME. At first I didn't notice they were shouting at me, but when I felt one disgusting hand grab my shoulder while the head attached to it called me _babe. Ugh._ Of course I beat the shit outta them, but the bad part is that THIS HAPPENS SO MANY FUCKING TIMES.

Ugh. I was getting too angry, so I just tried to calm the fuck down and let the girl behind me do her work.

Half an hour later it was over. I looked at myself, in the mirror, and then at the hairy mess on the floor. I sighed, payed the hairdresser and headed home. A good sleep would do me good.

When I got home, Lily wasn't there. The damned cat had gone in a solo mission, throwing a tantrum 'bout how he wasn't just an accessory and didn't need me to protect him and a load more bullshit. I hope he's okay...

* * *

The next morning, when I got up and went to have a piss I nearly had a heart attack. I hadn't noticed the day before, but good fuckin' lord! It was... Different. The sides were cut very short, leaving the top a bit longer so I could still style it a bit. Oh well. I put on some worn out black jeans and a loose gray t-shirt, I grabbed a piece of metal I found laying around and headed to the guild while chewing on it.

I arrived there early, and , as always, I headed to the table I always sat on while shouting Mira to bring me a beer.

Why was everything so quiet? I looked up to grab the beer from Mira and found everyone (and I mean EVERYONE) staring at me.

"What're you starin' at?!" I told them. Ugh, these fuckin' idiots... "Can't someone have a haircut without all of you staring at them like a fish outta water?! Fucking hell..." I shouted.

That seemed to work, coz they immediately stopped looking at me and went back to mindin' their businesses. That's right. And I sipped on my drink.

* * *

It was like, I dunno, 47 minutes until the Shrimp arrived ( not that I was countin' or something... ), and she went straight to the bar to talk with Mira and Bunny girl. She looked nice today, ehem, I mean... Her ass looked nice. Yeah. That's better.

How can one NOT notice that when she always wears these short little dresses that go up every time she does anything. I mean. Like right now. She is just bending over to hear something Mira is saying to her and... Good lord. And now she's blushing. And they're all looking at me. And now she's coming over. Shit. Did they see me checking her out?! Nonononono that can't be. No. Shit she really is coming to talk to me. Hmmm. Act natural!

"He-hey Shrimp! How's life?" I said natural, not like an idiot! I mentally slapped myself.

"Hi Gajeel!" Good, that was close. "Umm, I wanted to ask you something..." She said, a faint blush covering her cheeks. And then sat down next to me. Like, REAL close. "Why have you cut your hair?" What. Really? Phew, it was 'bout the hair.

"Mmmm-It bothered me while fighting?" She raised an eyebrow, but she let it slide. She looked a bit disappointed. "Why are you asking?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's just that I liked it better when it was longer... I mean, short suits you too, but I dunno... You looked more handsome with it longer, I guess."

"What." What?!

"Ehem, I mean, umm BYEGAJEELSEEYOUTOMORROW!" And she literally ran off. With her face red. I mean, I guess I blushed a bit too, but JESUS CHRIST.

I guess I can let it grow again.

.

.

.

 **So...yeah, that was it! Leave a review if you can (I accept constructive criticism), a favorite, a follow... Whatever you want!**

 **And even PMs, I'm here to listen to anything you guys want to tell me! (even if it's a rant about how sexy Gajeel is and how they should just make a full episode of him having a shower)**


End file.
